


威声ABO小段子

by LaLa_Silver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLa_Silver/pseuds/LaLa_Silver





	威声ABO小段子

机设：TFP  
时间：内战后，来地球之前。  
警告：有下药梗。当然OOC是不可避免的T^T

 

01  
“声波是一个omega。”  
“是呢，我也闻到了。虽然之前就有听说过，但是没想到是真的。”  
“老大特别看重他该不会是因为......”  
“嘘——这个话题还是别说了，声波的耳朵灵着呢。”  
救护舱门外的走廊上，几个医疗小兵凑在一起，唧唧喳喳地讨论着今天接手的一位伤员——他们的情报官，声波。  
这让小兵们都有点小激动。因为这位一直带着面罩的情报官，虽然干着文职工作，但是自带环陆桥的技能和不容小觑的近战本领，让他很少出现在医疗翼。更别说是，威震天亲自给护送过来这种稀有的场面。  
声波的伤势不算太严重，只是腰腹部已经看不出原来的模样了，被轰炸出一个窟窿，边缘的零件全部都烧焦了。威震天盯着眼前破损的机体，感到一丝惋惜。  
是的，声波是omega，他从来没有想过要去掩盖自己的气味。虽然平时他会收敛信息素，让人不会专注于他的气味。但是现在，受伤的声波躺在充电床上，失去了意识，信息素不受压制地散播到空气中，气味浓郁地像是房间里引爆了一个香味炸弹。  
即使不在发情期，这强烈的信息素也足够激活威震天体内alpha的本能，那些躁动起来的交配因子叫嚣着让他拆了眼前的这个omega，标记他，让他怀孕。  
威震天降低了换气频率，打散了这个冲动的欲念。他可不想强暴一名昏厥的战士。而且声波......，这让威震天不禁好奇，他的劳模情报官都是怎么度过发情期的。靠抑制剂？还是强大的意志力？似乎从来没有看到他休息过。情报室的控制台上一直都有他忙绿的身影。  
战争期间，情报尤为重要。谁能最先掌握战况消息，谁就能占领先机。声波在方面一直做的很好。他从不邀功炫耀，威震天却是什么都知道，提携声波做了总情报官。其中少不了闲言碎语。  
威震天发现声波的面罩破了一个口子，这才知道，原来声波的面罩下是有面甲的。透过口子看着那显露出来的已经暗淡的光学镜，想掀开面罩的冲动逐渐膨胀。手指快要碰上面罩的时候，威震天的目光触及到了烧焦伤口。这是声波替他挡弹留下的。  
悻悻地收回了手，威震天转身离开了房间，在门口叮嘱看护转告震荡波，尽快还给他一个完整的情报官，战争需要他。

 

02  
没过多久，声波回来了。机体崭新地就跟刚从流水线上下来的似得。身上的气味也变得淡淡的，没有了当日的浓郁。来跟威震天匆匆报了个到就立刻去了情报室任职。  
还真是.....刻不容缓啊。他甚至比我都在乎霸天虎事业。也许霸天虎没有了我，他一样能好好地坚守下去......  
威震天闷闷地想着，芯底竟然由生出一丝不愉快。  
回想起声波受伤的那天。  
身边战火轰鸣，几近失聪，迷雾中只看见一个身影跨步冲来，伸出触手将自己推开，下一塞秒，对方深蓝色的腰身炸开一束火花，应声倒下。威震天也没想到自己看清倒下的是声波后有那么芯急，立刻就抱上送去了医疗翼，他的触手就耷拉着......  
触手。  
触手？  
[也许.....]威震天突然想到，[也许这就是他度过发情期的方式......]  
芯里这么想着，脑海里已经浮出了画面。发情的omega蜷伏在通讯台上，因为热潮不断升温的机体蒙上一层薄薄的冷凝液。细长地双腿难耐地夹紧摩擦着，一条点缀着紫色光带的触手在双腿间进进出出，接口处一片斑驳的水渍，透明黏腻的液体随着触手的抽动顺着大腿内侧向下流淌......  
不自觉间，威震天晃到了声波平时工作的地方——情报室。  
这突然就有了些尴尬。因为刚才的脑补，威震天明显感到了一股燥热在下体酝酿。  
正打算转身离去，却听到房内传出了打斗的声音。好奇心驱使他打开了房门，正好看到声波撂倒了最后一个小兵。而空气中弥漫地催情剂的味道，表明了事情的原委。  
“声波，”威震天向屋内走了两步，顷刻间便被铺面而来的omega信息素包裹，忍不住深深置换了几次气息，香甜地气味让体内的alpha因子为之雀跃，声音也镀上了一层情欲的沙哑：“这些小兵怎么回事？”  
“无关紧要，陛下。一些小叛乱，我已经处理好了。”声波一边回话，一边向后退了几步，与统领拉开距离。

 

03  
槽糕。  
真是槽糕透了。  
被一群没安脑模块的发情alpha下药偷袭，身体提前催化进了发情期，现在被首领——霸天虎最强大的alpha逮着正着。他的信息素是如此具有攻击性，不断入侵着声波的嗅觉系统，引诱着omega的本能出来领导身体......  
不，我不能。  
声波是一个很能隐忍的人。坚硬的面罩更是掩藏了他的神情。他默默地伸出触手卷住地上的小兵往门口方向撤离，另一只触手则放在腰侧虚晃，这是一种地调地防卫动作。  
威震天看着声波对他的警惕，一股无名火燃上芯头。不仅是因为omega对alpha的不服从，还有声波对他的拒绝。  
“别急着走，声波。有件事我一直想问你。”他堵住声波的去路，一步步将他逼退到通讯台旁，直到无路可退。  
“您请问，陛下。”声波向后仰了仰，略偏低下头，摆出一副恭敬地姿势实则是拉开与统领的距离。但对方却紧贴着压上来，同时释放了大量的alpha信息素，几乎是贴着他的音频接收器说：“整天左一句陛下，右一句陛下的。你知道我是alpha，却毫不掩饰你omega的身份，成天在我眼前晃。我搞不懂你是在勾引我，还是看不起我？“  
声波努力降低换气扇的频率来减少与alpha的接触，然而发情的热潮突然涌了上来，理智被一点一点地摧毁。逐渐湿润的接口和充能的线管让声波的声音听起来有一丝慌张：“不......陛下，我是相信您会尊重我。“  
”相信？不，我认为你是在看不起......哦——不好意思，我纠正一下，你是在勾引我。”威震天一脸戏谑地看着声波挡板部位溢出的荧光，那说明他的情报官此时润滑液已经流个不停了。尽管他强装冷静，但是为了夹紧双腿而细微颤抖地动作并没有逃过猎食者那双猩红的光学镜。  
声波此时极力克制着信息素，几近失控，他的身体渴求着alpha，甚至想跪倒在眼前这位强者的身下大口吮吸他的管子。只是多年来的训练还让他保存着一丝意志。而这一丝意志也在对方伸出手抚摸上omega特有的腺体时剧烈地动摇了。过激地惊慌反应使得声波的触手对威震天实施了攻击，将其狠推至墙里。正想夺门逃出，却被一股力量拉回房内，随之剧痛在腹间炸开。威震天握着生扯下来的触手，一脚踏上断口处碾磨，看着声波因疼痛蜷成一团的样子发笑。  
“你在反抗我，声波。你不该的。”威震天提起声波的双手将其安坐在通讯台上，掰开双腿，捆上触手。不算温柔地卸下了挡板，与空气的瞬间接触激灵地接口一阵收缩，挤得润滑液噗噗地流了出来，这难堪的水声令声波身体发僵。威震天恶笑着插入两根手指，粗糙地搅弄了几下挖出些润滑液，涂抹在了声波的面罩上。  
”我会让你自己打开面罩求着来舔我的管子，声波。“威震天细细啃咬着情报官脖颈处外露的线管，一只手揉捏平坦的胸甲，另一只手摩挲着大腿根部。直到对方的机体因高温而散热轰鸣，威震天才直起身来，扯出另外一根完好的触手，就要往接口里塞。触手端口的机械手指撒开了抵在保护叶片上，阻止了进一步的深入。  
”还在顽强反抗，嗯？我很想留着你这根触手，这样才比较有趣。乖乖听话，接受它。“alpha的命令就像甜腻地的魔咒哄诱着omega听从，收拢了机械手指，让触手捅了进去。只有润滑没有扩张的甬道在遭受到触手的强行入侵后，弓起的后背和收紧的手指表达了机体的主人正受到难熬的疼痛。强烈的不适感导致接口内部不断地收紧想要排出异物，但是威震天的手下动作完全无视了这些小小的反抗，抓着触手直直地捅到了次级油箱的垫片上。惹地声波剧烈地颤抖了一下。还不等输入管内壁适应，威震天就抓着触手塞进赛出，每一次都退到触手端口了再狠狠地旋转推进去。即使声波在怎么不乐意，怎么疼痛，甬道还是遵循omega的本能，逐渐地跟上了节奏，内壁上的节点也渴望着触手下一次的剐蹭，在触手退出的时候开始推挤着内壁褶皱挽留，触手的尖端机械手指也在推进时点戳着垫片附近的敏感点簇，置气的频率从急促变得绵长。  
他在享受着。  
威震天感受到了声波机体发生的变化，加快了手中的抽送并俯下身去对声波说：”也许我的猜测是对的，你很熟悉你的触手了，你发情期依赖的小玩具......没人看见的时候，你是不是就像这样肏弄着自己，紧紧夹着你的小触手湿得不成样子。“  
羞辱的言语让声波羞耻地偏过了头雕，而接口却还是紧紧绞着触手，快感的堆积带来无声的过载，只有大量地透明液体从接口内涌现出来。

 

04

抽出触手，威震天将在过载余韵中颤抖的情报官揽入怀中，再一次在音频接收器旁低语：“你，声波，你是我的。宣誓吧，你永远是我的。”  
威震天的管子抵在接口处来回磨蹭，卯足了耐心，每次管子端口滑过入口处，声波都会迎合上来，但是威震天就是不进去，甚至还恶劣地用管头在入口处打着圈，时不时蹭过外置节点。稍纵即逝的快感让接口内更感空虚。声波难耐地将触手绕上威震天的腰部，试图将这个alpha拉近，但是威震天就是卡在那个入口，不给予声波想要的。  
“宣誓吧，声波，说你永远属于我。”他舔咬着声波的脖颈一遍又一遍地说着。  
情欲地热潮一波波地冲垮了理智的防线，声波颤抖地开了口：“声波，属于，威震天......”  
听到这句话，威震天也忍不了了，一冲到底，连根没入，将声波死死地钉在通讯台上。即使有了之前触手的扩张，两人的体型差还是差点让威震天的管子撕裂了声波的接口。剧烈地疼痛让声波的手指紧紧地扣着通讯台的桌沿。而威震天的也被夹的发疼。  
”放松，声波，你太紧了.....”  
声波向后仰着脖颈，整个人脱力地靠在台面上，只能任凭威震天掐着他的腰肢狠狠地冲撞。  
不扭着腰大声呻吟已经是声波最后的坚持。  
经过一阵强攻，声波的甬道已经开始有了变化，不在一味的挤压，转而收紧吮吸起了体内的管子。于是威震天便放慢了速度，当退到只有管头留在接口内的时候，再慢慢的推进，柱体上凸起花纹仔细地碾过每一个敏感节点，酥麻的快感在接口内传开，但是缓慢地节奏却让着快感成了折磨。  
不够，不够——  
等回过神来，声波发现自己已经扭动着腰肢迎合着侵犯，发声器挤出细碎地呜咽呻吟。  
不，不——  
高傲的自尊只能在芯底绝望的呐喊。  
现实他却只能缠着体内的粗大线管，被本能逐步侵蚀理智，低贱地求着alpha的施舍，填补这狂潮热欲，让自己沉溺在过载的欢愉之中。

05

威震天解开触手，将声波放了下来。转过身去，让他趴在台面上。对准接口再一次插入。这个姿势能让管子插入地更深，在几次顶撞之后，冲破了孕育舱。  
“唔——”  
过多的疼痛让声波腿一软差点倒下，被威震天一把捞住。  
威震天将一部分身体压在声波的身上，安抚似得叼着后颈的线官，身下则毫无怜惜地狠命抽插。接口处被肏得汁水四溅，在两人交合的地方牵起一片黏连。威震天的结开始肿大，随着最后一个冲刺，输出管顶端成结，锁住omega接口深处，一个挺入，将全部的炙热灌入对方的体内。而声波也因再一次的激烈快感冲刷的过载至下线。  
威震天抱着声波去了充电床上休息。他不急着标着他。  
因为，Omega的发情期，可是有半个月呢。


End file.
